A workshop was held on methods in protein crystallography focusing on three areas: "state-of-the-art" cryo-crystallography techniques pioneered by Professor Hakon Hope at UC Davis and two software programs, DENZO written by Zbyszek Otwinowski and Wladec Minor for x-ray diffraction data reduction and XTALVIEW written by Duncan McRee at the Scripps Research Institute for x-ray data analysis. The goal was to give scientists with little or no experience "hands-on" experience and training with these essential tools in protein crystallography. There were over 25 participants from West Coast universities and biotechnology companies.